


Твои глаза

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Insanity, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Секс, не просто секс, не только секс...
Relationships: Kudou Yohji/Tsuji Mayumi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020





	Твои глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Намёк на пейринг Фудзимия Ая (Ран)/Кудо Ёдзи  
> ==============================  
> Автор идеи фика и бета Iren. ^___^

— Маюми, если бы ты только знала... — пробормотал Ёдзи, пользуясь случаем и целуя Цудзи в шею.

— Что? — она рассмеялась, поёжившись как от мурашек. Кожа у неё была — белый шёлк, такая же ровная и гладкая.

— Как я тебя хочу, — шепнул Ёдзи, стремительно повышая градус их свидания. Он не собирался навязываться. Скажет «нет», — и он отвезёт Цудзи домой. Скажет «да», — и на соседней улице Ёдзи знает неплохой лав-отель. Они могли бы провести с Цудзи восхитительный вечер. Она ему действительно нравилась. В конце концов, нельзя не любить красивых женщин, а Цудзи была красива: ноги, грудь, упругая чуть вздёрнутая попка, Ёдзи такие особенно любил, и — глаза. Он чуть не спалился тогда, в классе, когда рисовал портрет Цудзи и ляпнул ей про глаза! Расслабился. Ничего, больше он так не ошибётся. Внезапные мысли об Ае совершенно портили всю малину. Так что сегодня он не будет думать ни о чём, что может поломать ему настроение.

— А ты меня правда хочешь, Ёдзи? — она, будто играя, отвернулась от него, и её губы сложились в довольную улыбку. Эта неяркая помада ей чрезвычайно шла. Придавала лицу такой романтичный флёр. Цудзи даже очки не портили. Ёдзи на самом деле любил, когда на девушке или женщине есть очки. Это дарило их лицам некую тайну, загадочность. Так что сегодня у него было свидание с загадочной и романтичной женщиной, и он намеревался насладиться им сполна.

Цудзи покрутила в пальцах тонкую ножку высокого бокала из-под вина.

— Если бы я мог показать тебе... — пробормотал Ёдзи, понизив голос.

— Ну так пойдём, — улыбнулась Цудзи, и Ёдзи понял, что уже влюблён в её решимость, и в эти губы, пухлые и с чувственным изгибом, и в эти ноги, ох, ноги в тонком невесомом капроне, с которых он весь вечер взгляд не сводил, её колени так и просили к ним прикоснуться, накрыть ладонями округлые чашечки, раздвинуть в стороны, придвинуться ближе.

— Я знаю одно место, — прошептал Ёдзи. Он был уверен, что если попытается говорить в полный голос, тот ему откажет.

Цудзи улыбнулась снова и поднялась из-за стола, её каблуки пристукнули, и Ёдзи показалось, что в таком же дробном ритме сейчас забьётся его сердце. Прекрасная Маюми.

— Есть вариант получше, Кудо-сенсей. Давайте лучше поедем ко мне домой.

Его сердце застучало, как бешеное.

***

Ёдзи обожал свою Севен. Малышка домчала их до дома Цудзи в кратчайшие пятнадцать минут.

— Открой, пожалуйста, вино, а я в душ схожу, — попросила Цудзи, проходя сразу в спальню и выглядывая сквозь занавесь наружу. Туфли она сняла при входе, и сейчас Ёдзи видел, как в мягком ворсе ковра утопают её ноги.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, буквально силой заставив себя перевести взгляд с ног Цудзи на столик с уже приготовленной бутылкой вина, штопором и бокалами. Будто его тут уже ждали, ну надо же.

Дверь в ванную комнату оказалась со стеклянной вставкой, так что силуэт Цудзи было прекрасно видно. Ёдзи смотрел, как она принимает душ, потом всё-таки взялся за бутылку со штопором, а потом дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, выпуская пар, и Цудзи вышла в одном тоненьком домашнем халатике, вся окутанная цветочными запахами фрезии и цикламена.

— Я заметил, тебе нравится полусладкое, — сказал он, разливая красное вино по бокалам.

— Люблю, когда мужчина наблюдательный, — Цудзи присела на краешек мягкого кресла и потянулась за бокалом. Без очков её взгляд сделался более цепким. Впрочем, такие глаза будут цепкими и внимательными на любом лице... О чём ты опять думаешь, Кудо?! Хватит! Хватит о нём! У тебя сегодня вечер с женщиной, расслабляйся!

— Что ещё ты любишь?

— В мужчинах? — Цудзи сделала всего пару глотков и отставила бокал на столик. — Когда они такие как ты, Ёдзи. — Она со значением осмотрела его с ног до головы, и Ёдзи метнулся взглядом в сторону душевой, но... — Нет, иди сюда так, — позвала Цудзи, и он пошёл — о да, ещё бы он не пошёл. Шагнул вперёд и опустился перед ней на колени.

Она вплела в его волосы пальцы, и прикосновение отдало приятной щекоткой. Ёдзи любил, когда девушки играли с его волосами. Раньше это были длинные пряди, а теперь — короткая стрижка, но он каждый раз млел, когда его касались женские руки. Как Цудзи об этом догадалась? А, не важно. Каждое свидание — как открытие, и, узнавая свою партнёршу, Ёдзи сам себе напоминал кладоискателя. Сегодня он определённо обнаружил настоящее сокровище.

— Люблю, когда мужчина у моих ног, — прошептала Цудзи, и он почувствовал, как что-то внутри щемяще корчится и переворачивается от её голоса и взгляда. Он всегда знал, что немного мазохист, и честно считал это своим плюсом: женщины любили, когда перед ними преклонялись. Более того, они были этого достойны. Такие хрупкие и одновременно преисполненные внутренней силы. Когда эта сила обращала на него внимание, Ёдзи блаженствовал.

Поцелуй Цудзи отдавал привкусом сортового винограда, и Ёдзи исследовал его сперва губами, потом языком, чувствуя, как мало ему этого вкуса, и как он позорно тянется к ней, пытаясь отыскать ещё. Пальцы в волосах сильно сжались, и Ёдзи прикрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку наслаждения: идеально. Его ладонь коснулась колена, которое дразнило его весь вечер, выглядывая из-под подола юбки. Уже обнажённого колена, лишённого тонкой прозрачной преграды в виде капрона. Осознав, что Цудзи под халатом, скорей всего, уже голая, Ёдзи почувствовал, как рот его пересыхает от жажды. Он вскинул взгляд на её лицо, но Цудзи только улыбнулась, лукаво изогнув губы.

— О, Маюми, — он почти простонал, прижимаясь губами к её колену и сдвигая подол халата в сторону.

Она вся была там, уже истекающая соками, с запахом фрезии и цикламена, нежная, тонкая, горячая. Ёдзи тронул её языком, губами, услышал глубокий вздох, почти стон, и её голос прозвучал для него, как музыка. Он и сам мысленно застонал, прикрывая в блаженстве глаза и обнимая её губами плотнее, будто это могло утолить его жажду. Раздвинув пальцами нежную кожу, он впился ртом в её твёрдый клитор, обхватил её бёдра, потянул к себе, заставляя Цудзи откинуться в кресле. Она ахнула, и Ёдзи посмотрел на неё, приподняв голову. Раскрасневшаяся, ворот халата сбился, приоткрывая плечо; красивая и женственная.

— Не подглядывай, — лукаво усмехнувшись, она повелительным жестом возложила руку ему на затылок. Ёдзи ухмыльнулся и послушно склонил голову обратно. Раз уж она просит...

Скоро Цудзи выгибалась и стискивала его голову бёдрами, стонала так, будто плакала, пытаясь ухватить и прижать его руками или пробраться к своему влагалищу сама, но Ёдзи мягко припечатал её запястья к подлокотникам кресла и держал так, пока Цудзи всхлипывала и тяжело дышала. Почувствовав, как её руки расслабились, Ёдзи вернулся к прерванному занятию. Ему оно нравилось почти что так же, как и самой Цудзи. У него встал. Если она ещё раз попытается придушить его бёдрами, он чего доброго и кончить может. И откуда только такая сила в её хрупком с виду женском теле? Посмеиваясь сам над собою, он осторожно погрузил в Цудзи два пальца, сперва неглубоко, массируя вход, а потом — потирая внутри. Цудзи содрогнулась, стиснула его пальцы в себе, сделала плавное движение бёдрами, и Ёдзи, окончательно дурея, представил, как она такими же точно плавными движениями будет встречать толчки его члена. Он будет брать её вот так, глубоко, на всю длину...

— Ёдзи! Ёдзи, стой! — простонала она, и он действительно остановился, хотя ещё секунду назад думал, что не остановится ни за что на свете.

— Да? — спросил он, чувствуя влагу на своих губах и даже, кажется, подбородке.

— Я хочу тебя в себе, — простонала она. — Пойдём в кровать.

— А... Хорошо. — Он не сразу смог отпустить её, руки всё никак не хотели прощаться с широко раздвинутыми бёдрами, такими упругими, будто Цудзи регулярно занималась спортом. Он прогнал из головы посторонние мысли и помог ей встать из кресла.

До блаженства было три шага. Цудзи быстро прошагала их от кресла к кровати, небрежно развязав пояс от халата. Ёдзи скинул с себя всю одежду за несколько секунд, мимоходом подумав, что даже Сиэль не заставляла его так распаляться. Он не забыл захватить в кровать презерватив. Джентльменский минимум он носил с собой всегда, разве что на миссии не брал.

Цудзи легла на белые простыни, Ёдзи пригасил свет и наконец шагнул к ней. Три шага? Да у него ноги подгибались от нетерпения! И не только ноги. Стоило лишь Цудзи протянуть руку и коснуться его члена, как Ёдзи содрогнулся весь, ещё и голос удержать не смог, ахнул.

— Какой ты красивый, — похвалила она его, и Ёдзи с мягкой улыбкой вложил фольгированный квадратик ей в ладонь.

— Поможешь? — спросил он. Всегда есть что-то необычное в том, как женщина надевает на него презерватив. Некоторые хмурятся, некоторые смотрят с отчаянием, и это выдаёт их неопытность, некоторые берутся за него со знанием дела, но всё равно почти каждая из его многочисленных партнёрш прикасалась к нему так нежно и бережно, словно он хрустальный какой-то. Цудзи не обманула его ожиданий: она была опытная и справилась с латексом на отлично. Ещё и приласкала его пальцами, а после — откинулась на подушку, призывно раздвинув ноги. Ёдзи хотелось нырнуть в неё как в омут, но торопливость ещё никогда не играла ему на руку, так что он осторожно пристроился ко входу, взяв член наперевес. И снова Цудзи его удивила. Подалась вперёд, поймала его за шею и привлекла к себе, сперва облизав его губы, а затем утянув в настоящий французский поцелуй с языками. Ёдзи толкнулся во влажное одновременно и языком и членом. Чуть не промазал, с недовольным стоном отстранился, и тогда Цудзи поймала его рукой и направила в себя сама. Вот так было здорово. Хорошо. Он скользнул почти сразу в самую глубину, тесно сжавшуюся на нём. Цудзи запрокинула лицо в потолок и тихо вздохнула. Ёдзи качнулся назад, отступая, и вновь вернулся, вжимаясь головкой в её упругое и горячее лоно, добиваясь нового вздоха.

— О... Маюми, — прошептал он, будто возносил неведомому божеству молитву. Сейчас она действительно стала его божеством.

— Хорошо-о, — прошептала она в ответ.

Да, стало так хорошо, что он застонал сквозь зубы. Она так сжимала его, так нежила в себе, гладкая, скользящая, мокрая, горячая... Хотелось сорваться и в безудержных фрикциях вонзиться в неё по корень, по самые яйца, по... Почему же так хорошо? Почему она обнимает его? Он разве заслужил? Это блаженство, это наслаждение на грани боли, от которого так же, как от смертельной раны, хочется рыдать в голос? Ёдзи всхлипнул и прижал лицо к восхитительной груди, выстанывая её имя, нашёл губами сосок и принялся лизать его, изредка прикусывая. Цудзи обеими руками обхватила его за шею, за плечи, взъерошила волосы, выгнула спину, приподнимая груди выше.

— Да-а, Ёдзи, та-ак...

Он не заслужил, чтобы было так хорошо, он должен был умереть там, тогда. Это его должны были убить, это Аска должна была бы сейчас радоваться жизни, а не он. Однако... Он так старался последовать за ней! Столько миссий. Столько возможностей забрать с собой как можно больше тварей тьмы и уйти вместе с ними, но — не получалось. Никогда не получалось.

Задыхаясь и чуть не плача, Ёдзи чуть ускорился. Цудзи это было нужно: она изогнулась, обхватила его за пояс обеими ногами, раскрываясь для него полностью. Двигаться размашисто и длинно уже не получалось, теперь он вдавливал себя в неё под протяжные музыкальные стоны, теперь они оба превращались в животных, с каждой минутой всё больше; с них слетала шелуха цивилизованности и условностей, оставались только инстинкты. Остались лишь они двое: мужчина и женщина, погружённые в страсть. Цудзи застонала, стискивая его в себе, и Ёдзи замер, ощущая, как его судорожно сдавливает, как ритмично и сильно сокращаются внутренние мышцы. Он был уже так близко, всего пару толчков... Он качнулся назад, отжимаясь на руках, и вновь подался обратно, вжимая в неё свой подступающий оргазм, ища его в ней. Не божество, нет, разметавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся, с голодным жадным взглядом, до сих пор жаждущая, всего лишь женщина. И он её любит, вот прямо сейчас любит. Своими глазами, своими губами, руками, членом. Ёдзи застонал, уже не сдерживаясь. Что-то в нём не находило выхода.

Ни одна женщина не будет так хороша, как Аска. Все его знакомые живут, а она — умерла. Они наслаждаются жизнью, хотя не должны. Они не заслуживают этой жизни. Нет. Не заслуживают, ведь она, та единственная, первая — умерла.

Цудзи попыталась что-то сказать, но он не дал ей, сомкнув руку у ней на горле. Так близко. Он был так близко к своему оргазму и к своему горю! Чем лучше ему становилось, тем хуже он себя ощущал. Он стремился к порогу, за которым будет лишь сожаление и скорбь, вина и слёзы.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, прекрасно зная, что прощения не будет.

Цудзи снова выгнулась, сжалась вся, трепеща каждой клеточкой своего тела, он ощутил её дрожь, её влажный отклик, и эта чисто животная реакция как будто задела в нём спусковой механизм, заложенный в мужчине с древнейших времён. Ёдзи обхватил такую удобную, длинную шею второй рукой и сдавил сильнее, прижал её к подушкам и навалился сверху. Всё было кристально ясно: они не достойны, оба. Ни он, ни она не достойны ни жизни, ни наслаждений, они оба должны умереть. Руки Цудзи взметнулись, вцепились в его предплечья, царапая и пытаясь разжать. Она раскрыла рот, попытавшись что-то сказать, но он услышал только хрип. Её глаза зажмурились, а потом распахнулись, пристально глядя. И Ёдзи вздрогнул. Сосредоточенные и злобные, на него смотрели его глаза. Нельзя, — сказал он. Отпусти, — приказал он. Ёдзи почувствовал, как сухо в его собственном горле, сглотнул им, расслабил руки и...

Цудзи оттолкнула его, выбираясь из-под него и из кровати, вскочила на ноги, встрёпанная, испуганная, схватилась за горло. Ёдзи ошарашенно посмотрел на неё: с разума будто спала пелена. Что он сейчас только что?.. Он... Душил? Да он чуть не убил её, идиот!

— Прости... Маюми. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло... — прекрасно знал. Но не мог объяснить это помутнение. Ёдзи схватился за голову.

Цудзи стояла рядом и дышала. Ну хотя бы она жива.

— Прости, если сможешь. Прости, — всё бормотал он, сидя в постели посреди разворошенных простыней. О, как он был жалок сейчас! Он прекрасно это осознавал. Но если б мог, он бы даже заплакал, вот только плакать уже не получалось: в конце концов, это ведь так по-детски, и он разучился слезам.

Когда на плечи опустилась рука, он вздрогнул. Отнял руки от лица, схватился ими за простыню, выкручивая ткань, поднял голову.

— Я пойду в душ, — прошептала Цудзи.

Она не сказала ничего больше. Подобрала с пола халат, встряхнула его и набросила на плечи. Она не убежала с криками, не ударила его, не начала проклинать... Хорошая женщина Цудзи Маюми. Не то что ты, Кудо Ёдзи.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь ванной комнаты, он неловко сел, спустив ноги на пол, и схватился за голову, ощущая странную брезгливость к себе самому. Он больше не может. Всё это должно закончиться. Когда? И как?

В душе зашумела вода. Ёдзи сидел, смотрел на пустые бокалы из-под вина и думал.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
